


Star Wars: The Rise Of Anakin Skywalker Book One: A New Hope for Redemption

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Series: The Rise of Anakin Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Commander Cody Disobeys Order 66, Darth Vader Is Redeemed Before Return of the Jedi, F/M, Padme Is In Hiding And Not Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: It has been five months since the clone wars ended. Darth Vader is devastated by the death of his wife. But what he doesn't know is that Padme is well and alive in hiding who still loves him. Padme wishes she could still be with her children but knows she can't for their safety.Cal Kestis is on Planet Bracca working as a scrapper. He remembers very well what happened when Order 66 was issued. His master Jaro Tapal was killed. He always says to himself: "There are three rules to survival. One, don't stand out except the pass. Two, except the pass. And three, trust no one. Trust only in the force.Obi-Wan-Kenobi is on Planet Tatooine. In exile. Watching over the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Skywalker. He knows that Padme is still alive and in hiding. Luke is being raised by Owen Lars and Beru Lars.Galen Marek is on the planet Kashyyyk living with the wookies and his father Kento Marek.Commander Cody is hiding along with Captain Rex, Commander Gregor, and Commander Wolffe. He remembered when Order 66 was issued. His Troops in his battalion all heard the order. He was the only Troop in the 212th battalion who disobeyed Order 66. He helped Obi-Wan escape Utapau.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Rise of Anakin Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594075
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note some elements in this chapter is inspired by Star Wars Theory's fan film: Vader: Shards of the Past.

Lord Vader was holding Darth Sidious in a force choke. 

"Let him go," One imperial clone trooper said.

"We will fire!" Another imperial clone trooper said.

"I will not be denied," Darth Vader said.

"Fire," Another imperial clone said.

As soon as the commander said fire, Vader got out his lightsaber, ignited it, and started to block the bullets being fired at him.

Very soon, the entire squad was dead.

Vader then slammed Darth Sidious on the ground.

"YOU SAID I COULD SAVE HER FROM DEATH!" Vader said angrily. 

"I FORGED YOU BUILD AN EMPIRE, KILLED THE SEPRTIST, DESTROYED THE JEDI ORDER AND IN RETURN YOU PROMISED THE ABILITY TO STOP HER FROM DIEING! BUT SHE DIED!" Vader said still anger.

"It was your fault she died." Darth Sidious said. 

Darth Sidious then started to use force lightning on Vader which he was blocking with his lightsaber.

Darth Sidious was knocked unconscious.

"Hello, Young Skywalker," A voice said that sounded like Yoda. 

"My name is Darth Vader," Vader said.

"In my eyes, you will be known as Anakin Skywalker," Yoda said.

Vader ignored that comment.

"Padme is still alive," Yoda said.

"Impossible," Vader said. "Where is she?" 

"In order to find her, you will have to be tested to fully redeem yourself. Go to the Lothal, and there you will find a temple. You will know when you find it," Yoda said.

Inside the helmet of Darth Vader, his eyes were no longer yellow but were his blue eyes again.

"Yes Master Yoda," Vader said.

Vader then left the room and headed to the Docking Bay and got in his ship, went in the hyperspace ring and set course for Lothal.


	2. The Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, lots of disarmament in this chapter. One kill is a kill that you can do in Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order.

When Darth Vader was out of hyperspace and arrived at the Lothal System, he was in for a surprise.

The Empire was waiting for him.

"Sidious must have made me an enemy of the Empire," Vader thought to himself.

V-Wings were coming out of cruisers and started to fire at him.

Luckily with Vader's skill with flying, he didn't take a scratch.

While Vader was dodging the bullets being shot at him, a heavy cannon shot at him.

Vader was starting to go down.

After a while, Vader's ship crashed.

When Vader got out, there were imperial clones waiting for him.

Vader wasted no time getting out and igniting his lightsaber.

Vader pulled two clones and threw his lightsaber's sideways at the clone's neck cutting their head off.

Vader then jumped high and landed cutting a clone trooper in half vertically. 

Vader then choked a clone trooper crushing the windpipe.

Then a clone assassin who was the only troop remaining got out his dual Vibro blades and activating both of them.

The assassin charged at Vader which Vader blocked the attack.

When the clone attempted to kick Vader, he cut off the clone's leg off which made him be a few feet high and was stabbed in the chest by Vader before the clone had fallen on the ground.

Vader heard a call to the force.


	3. The Trial

The Trial

Vader saw a big mountain. But it didn't seem ordinary. He sensed a strong source of the force from the mountain.

" _This could be the temple,_ " Vader thought to himself.

When Vader was a Jedi, he learned for some temples he would have to press his ear against the temple to know how to get in. Unfortunately for Vader, he had a helmet on which could make it a little harder.

" _Might as well try,_ "

Vader walked up to the mountain and put his left side of the helmet on it. 

Vader heard a voice say: "To get in, you must face the mountain and think of a happy memory.

When Vader faced the mountain he thought of the time when Padme let him cry on her shoulder when his mother died. 

The Mountain started to turn and twist and then a doorway appeared.

When Vader walked into the temple, the doorway was blocked.

Vader then started to have a flashback.

" _Ani," Padme said, "I'm pregnant."_

_End Flashback_

Vader then heard Yoda say: "Hello Young Skywalker,"

Vader then decided that he would no be Anakin Skywalker forever. Anakin Skywalker had been bought back from the dead. Darth Vader was gone.

"Hello, Master Yoda," Anakin said.

"I sensed that you decided to take back your true name but you will still need to go through your trials."

"I understand, Master," Anakin said.

"First of all," Yoda said, "Why did you do all of this?"

"Well," Anakin said, "Palpatine told me had the power to save Padme. I had been having visions of her dying in childbirth. I was scared. I loved her with all my heart. I of course still loved my padawan, Ashoka, like a daughter and everyone else part of the order and I was scared of ya'll dying but losing Padme, I couldn't bear to think about that happening. It took me a long time that Palpatine was manipulating me. I never wanted to do any of this. But I was scared of losing Padme. And I think once I joined the dark side, my soul was completely destroyed. Even if I do complete the trials, Padme would hate for what I did."

"She won't hate you. She still loves you. If fact she told me that if I killed him she would tear me limb to limb. And I've seen her on the battlefield. You do not want to get on her bad side."

"Your first trial begins," Yoda said as a door opened. "Go inside that room. In that room, you will have to face your worst fears. You will need to control your emotions."

When Anakin walked in, the door closed.

Anakin then saw Palpatine and Padme.

"Now you die," Palpatine said as he stabbed Padme in the chest with his lightsaber.

"NO!" Anakin said. It was very hard to stop his emotions from triggering his force repulse but to his surprise, he managed to control his emotions. 

A door then opened.

When Anakin walked out of the room, he saw Yoda sitting on a rock.

"Wait so you've been on Lothal since the fall of the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no my boy," Yoda said. "I'm hiding on Dagobah. I'm able to communicate face-to-face with the force."

"Now," Yoda said. "It is time for your second trial."

"In this trial, you will meditate. You will see your most happy memories and your worst memories.

Yoda then disappeared, and when Anakin saw the blue symbol that Jedi sometimes sit on to meditate, he walked up to the symbol and sat down.

When Anakin closed his eyes, he stated see his memories.

Anakin saw the memory of him and Padme married which made him smile. He saw other memories when he was with Padme. And then he saw the memory when he found out the Echo was alive. Then, he saw started to see his worst memories. He saw his mother die, he saw Padme almost dying from Blue Shadow Virus, he saw Ahsoka almost freezing to death when she disposed of the worms for Geonosis. He saw Fives getting shot. He then saw the memories of him killing innocent little younglings and the other Jedi which really haunted him.

When Anakin saw no more memories, he opened his eyes and got up.

When Yoda appeared again, he said: "Great job Skywalker for not losing control again. Now, before your third trial begins you will go in a room to have a ritual performed on you to the suit removed. You will also look the way you looked before you burned. Now, follow me."

When Anakin followed Yoda into a room, there was a mattress. 

"Now," Yoda said, "Lay on the mattress and the ritual will begin.

Anakin nodded and layed on the mattress.

Blue wisps were now heading towards Anakin. Bits of the suit were disappearing. When the suit completely disappeared, Anakin looked the same way he was before he burned. Anakin then noticed he was wearing the robes that he was wearing when he dueled Obi-Wan on Mustafar which burned.

"These robes burned when I was defeated. How are these in perfect condition?" Anakin asked confused but also glad that he had something to wear.

"Well, you have to wear something," Yoda said.

"Now, your third trial will also be your last trial."

"This trial will be in the room your currently in. In this trial, to determine if you are on the light or still on the dark side, you will attempt to open a Jedi Holocron. The Holocron is located by the left side of the mattress." Anakin saw the Holocron, picked up, sat down, closed his eyes, and lifted it. The Holocron started to open. He then heard the voice of his old master Obi-Wan say: "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic had fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force. Do not return to the temple. That time has passed. And that time is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trusts, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you."


	4. Seeking Out a Former Apprentice

“Boba Fett,” Darth Sidious said. “I have a task for you.”

“And that is?”

“I need you to find a certain nightbrother for me,” Darth Sidious said as he showed Boba Fett a full colored photo of the nightbrother and then handed it to Boba.

“Maul,” Boba said.

“Yes. As my apperiatace formerly Vader, now Anakin Skywalker again, has betrayed me, I have decided to have Maul as my apperiatace like he was before. If you bring him alive, you will be rewarded 10,00,000 credits. Now, here are some restraints to put on Maul once you capture him.” Darth Sidious handed him two restraints.

“One for his arms and one for his legs. These will block his use of the force.

“Now, start your search.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Oh and after this, I have another task for you which I will tell you after you bring Maul to me.”

“Yes my Lord.”

When Boba exited the building, he decided to go to a catina in the shady areas of Coruscant as Jango and Bossk taught him if he was looking for someone and or information for a bounty, that was the best place to go.

When Boba was in the shady area, he walked into the first catina he saw. When he walked in, people were immediately silent. Boba Fett was well respected by criminals, smugullers, and bounty hunters as he was the son of another respected bounty hunter Jango Fett.

Boba walked to a seat that was facing the owner who was a duros and sat down. Boba pulled out the picture of Maul and said, “Have you seen him? I have orders to bring him alive to the Emperor. 

“Well,” the duros said, “I’ve seen him here but, nothings free. Especially information.

Boba then grabbed the duros by the neck, pointed his EE-3 rifle at the duros and said, “The information or your life!”

“Ve-ry w-el-ll, just let me breath!” The frightened duros said.

Boba then put him down and said, “Now speak!”

“The first time I saw him walk in here was a month ago. Now, I’ve seen zabraks walk in here a lot already. But this was the first zabrack that was a nightbrother that had ever walked in here. He’s been renting a room here. He’s in his room currently. If you want to bring him alive easily, there’s vents in the room. I have a liquid that I can spray that can make someone unconscious for 9 hours. I’ll do it for free, just don’t kill me!” 

“Very well,” Boba said, “Just do it now.”

The duros nodded, picked up a fairly big canister with a sealed hole and walked upstairs. 

“Follow me.”

Boba followed the duros upstairs. The floor upstairs had multiple vents that lead to the rental rooms. When they got to Maul’s room, they saw he was just waking up. And right when Maul was waking up, the duros sprayed the liquid and after that, Maul was out cold. 

Boba then got out the restraints he was given, and put one on his arms and the other on his legs. After that, Boba picked up Maul, exited the catina, walked to his speeder, tied Maul to the speeder and then started driving the speeder to Darth Sidous’s quarters. 

“Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be,” Boba thought to himself. “I wonder what my next task is.”

When Boba arrived at Darth Sidious’s quarters, he got off the speeder, united Maul off the speeder but his restraints were still on and picked him up. When Boba got to the entrance, the two shock troopers immediately let him as they knew Darth Sidious had given Boba orders. When Boba got to the door to Darth Sidious’s office which also had two guards, he pressed the bell button.

“Come in, Lord Sidious said. 

When Boba Fett walked in, Darth Sidious said: “Guards, take the zabrack to the prison that’s in this facility. The guards walked in and said: “Yes my Lord.” 

Boba handed the two shock troopers Maul and walked out.

“He’ll be out for a while. He was at a catina that had rental rooms. I had the owner spray him with liquid that would make him unconscious for 9 hours.”

“Very well,” Darth Sidious said. “You have done very well.”

Darth Sidous got out a brown leather briefcase and said: “Here are your 10,000,00 credits.” 

“Now, for your second task. Anakin Skywalker is a traitor and is now the #1 most wanted criminal of the Galactic Empire. You are to find him, and kill him. If successful, you will be awarded 50,000,000 credits. Now, start your search.”

“Yes my Lord.”

A few hours after Boba left the quarters and got on his ship the Slave 1, Darth Sidious got up from his chair and walked to the prison entrance where he saw Commander Fox. 

“Take me to the cell where Maul is being held.”

“Yes my Lord.”

When Commander Fox led Darth Sidious to the cell, he said “Very well, Commander, just go back to your post.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Commander Fox then walked back to his post.

“Open the door,” Darth Sidious said to the shock trooper who was guarding the cell Maul was in.

“Yes my Lord.”

When the cell opened, Maul started to wake up and then he was fully awake.

“Hello, my apprentice.”


End file.
